


Deck the Halls

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [17]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: The boys are decking the halls.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 17/24: Deck the Halls

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: not mine no sue…yea yea…hehe

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, fluff, shounen ai

Pairings: well, it’s focused on the guys…oi don’t make me explain it’s complicated!!

Rating: PG

Notes: Ok, it’s hard to explain, but basically this mainly involves all the g-boys excluding Heero. It just works! *redoes the math and sighs* ANYHOO, enjoy this bit! And gomen for such short works recently…they just worked out that way! -.-;; Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Maxwell!! Would you stop putting tinsel in my hair?!” Wufei’s voice floated out from the living room as Quatre and Trowa cooked in the kitchen. They snickered as they heard Duo’s giggles and reply before silence came for a few blessed moments.

 

“Do you think Heero will like his surprise?” Trowa asked with a fond smile.

 

Giggling, Quatre nodded. “Yes I think he will. Wufei was quite certain that this would surprise him,” he replied with a grin before he stirred the fudge that he was making.

 

Cocking an eyebrow as another cry of outrage came from a certain Chinese Preventer, Trowa smirked. “If they don’t kill each other,” he murmured then went back to making the miso soup that was Heero’s favorite as Quatre giggled. They watched out of the corner of their eyes as Duo ran by, laughing with a string of lights hanging around his body and an annoyed Wufei following.

 

Wufei had come to them about two days earlier, asking for help in decorating his place as a surprise for Heero. His friends had readily agreed, finding the thought of decorating a house for Christmas something that they had all wanted to share for a long time. And since Heero was away on a mission and wouldn’t be home till Christmas Eve, it would be the perfect surprise.

 

‘If Wufei doesn’t kill Duo before they finish putting the lights up,’ Quatre thought with a grin as he finished up the fudge. He and Trowa had offered to make sweets while Wufei and Duo started the decorating. Placing the fudge to cool along with the other batches he had made, Quatre went in and grinned as he saw the two both putting up the lights on the mantle and taking turns tossing tinsel at the other. Both were grinning as they goofed around, but it showed that they had indeed gotten a lot done. “It looks beautiful, guys!” Quatre declared in delight as he looked around. Lighted garland hung in swags from the archways for the entrances, large silk poinsettia blossoms in the center. Blue and silver wired ribbon swirled down the staircase banisters, intermingling with pine garlands light with soft white lights.

 

The living room mantle was just as beautiful with gold and white wired ribbon swags hanging from it and ornaments adorning the pine that lined the edge. Soft white lights twinkled in the pine, giving it a soft glow. The tree was just as magnificent, blue, gold, and silver ribbon and tinsel covering it as soft white lights twinkled among the branches. Glass and metal ornaments adorned the branches, the old-fashioned delicacy brilliant among the soft lights.

 

Quatre sighed softly as he smiled. ‘Heero’s going to love it…’ he thought happily to himself, then helped them with the rest of the decorations. Soon, they were done and sipping on what Duo called ‘Holiday Cheer’; eggnog mixed with brandy or schnapps. Soon though, it was time to go and Trowa, Quatre, and Duo wished Wufei a Merry Christmas, promising to come for Christmas dinner the next day.

 

After shutting the door, Wufei smiled softly as he looked at his house and the decorations. ‘Heero…this is for you,’ he thought tenderly to himself and sat down to await Heero’s return to their decked out halls.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
